


Kangen

by ClaireChevalier



Series: Road to Tobio's Birthday [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drama, Family, Fluff, M/M, Percakapan non baku, Road to Tobio's Birthday, child!Tobio - Freeform
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 04:20:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8875711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaireChevalier/pseuds/ClaireChevalier
Summary: "Trus kenapa gak makan tadi?" Hajime bertanya.Tobio tak langsung menjawab. Ia memeluk leher Hajime sembari berbisik, "Nanti gak ada yang nemenin Hajime-papa makan. Toorun ‘kan lagi gak ada."





	

**Author's Note:**

> Ada visualisasi child!Tobio, loh. Lihat link di bawah ya ;)

**Kangen**

_story by C.C_

_._

**Haikyuu! © Haruichi Furudate**

_I don't take any profit from this fict!_  

.

.

IwaOi x child!Tobio

 _A lil’ bit_ SugaKiyo

.

_**Road to Tobio’s Birthday** _

.

* * *

 

Hajime melirik jam digital di dashboard mobilnya. Langit sudah gelap, jam makan malam juga sudah lewat. Hari ini ia agak terlambat pulang dari kantor dikarenakan harus menyelesaikan laporan bulanannya, sedang Tooru sudah enam hari berada di Osaka untuk latih tanding sebelum menghadapi turnamen yang sudah di depan mata. Jadilah ia terlambat menjemput Tobio di kediaman Sugawara.

"Ya, tunggu sebentar!" 

Suara kepala keluarga Sugawara muda terdengar dari dalam apartemen yang belnya baru saja Hajime bunyikan.

"Oh! Halo, Iwaizumi. Silakan masuk." Sugawara Koushi mempersilakan Hajime dengan senyum hangat. "Tobio sedang menonton di ruang tengah," katanya yang hapal dengan pertanyaan yang akan ditanyakan Hajime pertama kali, "tapi dia belum makan malam."

"Lagi?" Hajime menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

Koushi mengangguk. "Shimizu juga sudah berusaha membujuknya, tapi dia tidak mau makan apa-apa."

"Hajime-papa!" Belum lagi Hajime membalas ucapan Koushi, seruan Tobio langsung terdengar begitu mereka memasuki ruang santai kediaman keluarga Sugawara.

Hajime spontan merentangkan kedua tangannya, menyambut Tobio yang berlari kecil ke arahnya dan membawa tubuh mungil bocah itu ke dalam gendongannya. "Maaf, hari ini Papa telat jemputnya."

Tobio menggelengkan kepalanya, "Gak papa. Tobio ‘kan ditemenin Paman Kou sama Bibi Shizu."

"Bibi Shimizu, Tobio." Hajime tersenyum mendengar panggilan Tobio pada Shimizu, istri Koushi.

"Shi ..." Tobio mengikuti gerak mulut papanya.

"... mi ..." Hajime mengeja.

"... zu ... Shizu!"

Spontan ketiga orang dewasa di ruangan itu tertawa mendengar Tobio yang tetap tidak bisa mengucapkan nama Shimizu dengan lengkap.

"Gak papa, Tobio bisa manggil Bibi dengan sebutan apa aja, kok." Sugawara (Kiyoko) Shimizu mengelus rambut Tobio yang mulai memberengut kesal. "Tapi bibi sedih nih karena Tobio gak mau makan masakan Bibi." Wajah Shimizu terlihat sedih saat mengucapkannya.

"Bukan!" Tobio menggeleng cepat, "Tobio mau kok!" lalu mengangguk.

"Trus kenapa gak makan tadi?" Hajime bertanya.

Tobio tak langsung menjawab. Ia memeluk leher Hajime sembari berbisik, "Nanti gak ada yang nemenin Hajime-papa makan. Toorun ‘kan lagi gak ada."

Hajime merasa hatinya menghangat selama beberapa detik. Putranya itu selalu pengertian, baik padanya ataupun Tooru. "Yaudah, abis ini Tobio makan sama Papa, ya," ucapnya sambil mengelus kepala Tobio.

Tobio hanya mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu kami pamit dulu. Terima kasih untuk hari ini," Hajime berkata pada pasangan suami istri baru itu.

"Sama-sama. Kami selalu senang kalau Tobio-kun di sini." Koushi ikut menepuk kepala Tobio yg masih memeluk erat leher papanya. 

"Ucapkan salam pada Paman Kou dan Bibi Shimizu."

"Sampai jumpa besok, Paman Kou, Bibi Shi ...," sepasang mata bulat Tobio melirik Hajime sebentar, " ... zu," yang kemudian membuat tawa tiga orang dewasa di sekitarnya itu pecah. Mungkin karena malu, Tobio menenggelamkan kepalanya di pundak Hajime sambil menggerutu.

"Maaf, maaf, Papa gak ngetawain Tobio, kok." Tangan Hajime kembali mengelus kepala putranya yang mulai ngambek sembari terkekeh pelan.

Pasangan Sugawara itu lalu mengantar Hajime dan Tobio sampai ke pintu depan.  
Sepanjang perjalanan mereka menuju tempat parkir, Tobio tak membuka suaranya. Dia hanya diam dan masih menenggelamkan kepalanya di pundak Hajime.

"Tobio masih ngambek?"

Tobio masih tak mau membuka mulutnya, tapi kemudian ia menggeleng lemah.  
Setelahnya, Hajime pun tak bersuara lagi sampai mobil yang dikemudikannya berada di jalan raya. Ia melirik sekilas pada Tobio yang duduk di kursi penumpang di sampingnya. Bocah itu tampak tidak mengantuk, tapi pandangannya ke depan, jauh entah ke mana.

Keheningan di dalam mobil terpecah saat ponsel Hajime berbunyi. Ia lalu memasang _handsfree bluetooth_ -nya sebelum menjawab panggilan itu.

"Halo."

 _"Iwa-chan, kau di mana?"_ Suara Tooru terdengar di seberang telepon.

"Di perjalanan pulang ke rumah. Aku baru menjemput Tobio di rumah Sugawara."

_"Jam segini?"_

"Laporan bulananku harus disiapkan hari ini juga, jadi aku pulang agak terlambat." Hajime memijit pangkal hidungnya begitu mobilnya berhenti di lampu merah.

_"Tobio-chan?"_

"Ini di sampingku," Hajime melirik lagi pada putranya yang terlihat masih asik memandang ke depan. "Dia belum makan malam."

_"Apa? Kenapa? Jam makan malam sudah lewat begini."_

"Menungguku katanya," jawab Hajime spontan.

_"  ...  Aku ingin bicara dengannya."_

Hajime langsung menyambungkan panggilan Tooru ke loudspeaker audio mobilnya.

_"Tobio-chan."_

Kepala Tobio dengan cepat memutar ke arah suara Tooru yang terdengar dari speaker audio. Benar dugaan Hajime, putranya itu sedari tadi melamunkan sesuatu sampai tidak sadar kalau papanya sedang berbicara dengan Tooru.

"Toorun!"

_"Halo, pangeran kecilku. Papa bilang kau belum makan malam ya?"_

Tobio mengangguk. "Iya."

_"Kenapa?"_

"Tobio mau makan sama Hajime-papa...," hening sejenak, "juga Toorun."

Giliran Tooru yang tak langsung membalas. Ia tahu, meski tak diucapkan, Tobio sedang mengatakan bahwa dia merindukannya. _"Besok aku pulang. Tobio-chan tahan sedikit lagi, ya. Nanti aku bawakan banyak susu kotak kesukaanmu."_

Tobio menggeleng, tak sadar bahwa sosok Tooru tak melihat gelengannya. "Tobio gak mau susu. Tobio ... maunya Toorun aja." 

Tooru memang tak menjawab, tapi bunyi berisik di seberang telepon sudah memberitahu Hajime kalau Tooru sedang menahan dirinya untuk tidak lepas kendali.

_"Iya, besok siang aku yang akan menjemput Tobio-chan di playgroup."_

"Beneran?" Sepasang manik gelap Tobio yang tadi redup terlihat berbinar.

_"Iya, asalkan abis ini Tobio-chan makan yang banyak ya sama Papa?"_

"Iya!"

_"Janji?"_

"Janji!"

_"Anak pintar."_

Hajime mewakili Tooru menepuk pelan kepala hitam Tobio. "Kami sudah sampai di depan kedai nasi kare kesukaan Tobio. Nanti aku telepon lagi." Hajime mengambil alih pembicaraan.

_"Baiklah. Makan yang banyak. Tobio-chan, sampai bertemu besok."_

"Sampai jumpa, Toorun!" Tobio melambaikan tangannya pada _audio player_ di mobil, yang lagi2 mengundang tawa Hajime.

"Tobio mau makan apa?”

"Nasi kare."

"Dengan?"

"Telur setengah matang!"

"Baiklah, ayo kita makan!" Hajime mematikan mesin mobil dan keluar dari mobil sambil menggendong Tobio.

Baru beberapa langkah ia memasuki kedai, Hajime merasakan ponselnya kembali berbunyi. Pesan dari Tooru.

  

 

 

> **From: Asskawa**
> 
> **Subject: Kangen**
> 
> _"Iwa-chan~ aku sangat merindukan kalian~ apalagi Tobio-chan. Aku ingin menangis mendengar ucapannya tadi ╥_ _﹏_ _╥"_

  

 

 

> **To: Asskawa**
> 
> **Re: Kangen**
> 
> _"Latihan secukupnya dan pulang dengan selamat ke sini."_

Hajime membalas pesannya dengan singkat. Tak lama, balasan dari Tooru kembali masuk.

  

 

 

> **From: Asskawa**
> 
> **Re:Re: Kangen**
> 
> _"Peluk kecup Tobio-chan untukku ya (_ _╯_ _︵_ _╰_ _,)"_

Hajime lalu mengecup gemas pipi Tobio yang tampak terkejut dengan ciuman tiba-tiba dari papanya itu. "Toorun minta Papa menciummu."

Tobio berkedip beberapa kali, tanda ia sedang berpikir. Lalu bocah itu pun mencium pipi Hajime. "Ciuman untuk Toorun," ucapnya polos.

Hajime merasa seperti ada pesta kembang api di perutnya begitu menerima balasan kecupan dari Tobio. Ia lalu mengetik sesuatu di ponselnya dengan cepat.

  

 

 

> **To: Asskawa**
> 
> **Re:Re:Re: Kangen**
> 
> _"Tobio menciumku, katanya 'ciuman utk Toorun' "_

Tak sampai semenit balasan dari Tooru masuk. Bibir Hajime langsung membentuk kurva melengkung ke atas begitu membaca pesan dari Tooru yang penuh dengan emoticon bahagia.

  

 

 

> **From: Asskawa**
> 
> **Re:Re:Re:Re Kangen**
> 
> "Ｏ(≧∇≦)ＯＯ(≧∇≦)Ｏヽ(*≧ω≦)ﾉヽ(^。^)丿"

**-FIN-**

* * *

 

 Visualisasi child!Tobio yang unyuk bisa liat di sini, art milik temen yg kece abis xDb : [child!Tobio](https://www.instagram.com/p/BOEPi3ogcfK/)

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, part 3 done!  
> Makasih buat yang udah baca sampe abis o//
> 
> Feedback selalu diterima dengan tangan terbuka.
> 
> Sign,  
> C.C  
> 17122016


End file.
